Private Guest
by mah29732
Summary: What happens when a certain Darth Vader decides that he should take a vacation on planet Earth, and he just so happens to choose a "perfect" little park that Mordecai and Rigby work at?
1. The Guest Room

Private Guest

Chapter 1: The Guest Room

Benson was once again called to Mr. Maellard's office for which he felt he was obviously going to get scolded once again for not doing enough to crack down on Mordecai and Rigby slacking off.

"Benson" said Mr. Maellard as he turned around on his chair, "I am going to give you the job of ensuring a private guest who'll be staying with us for about a month or two will get the needed rest he deserves."

"Oh yes sir, you can count on me, who's the guest?" asked Benson.

"His name is Darth Vader" said Mr. Maellard, "we're a neutral planet, so sending him here for a vacation will make any hostile forces look otherwise."

"Oh don't you worry sir, I will keep good tabs on our guest" said Benson.

About a few minutes later, Benson had gathered everyone to welcome in the private guest, while Mordecai and Rigby were ordered to keep tidy the guest room.

"This sucks!" cried Mordecai, "We're doing more chores for a private guest?"

"Yeah, we never have a guest over here" added Rigby.

"He must be a very private individual" continued Mordecai who was busy making the bed or at least trying to.

"You know, a private guest always keeps secrets from everyone around him, something that would make him an obvious laughing stalk" continued Rigby.

"Let's just finish these jobs okay" said Mordecai who wanted to get back to goofing off.

After the two had finished their duties, back outside, an Imperial shuttle landed right in front of the park to which a certain Darth Vader got right out where Benson along with Skips, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost were there to greet him.

"I see you had no trouble landing on our planet, welcome to Earth Lord Vader" said Benson.

The Dark Lord inspected the area as he gazed across the park.

"Very primitive, the rebels won't know that I am here" continued Lord Vader.

"Cool costume, you know who'd like something like that, my mom!" laughed Muscle Man.

"This isn't really a costume, it is meant for my very existence" continued Lord Vader who didn't seem to like Muscle Man.

"Don't you worry, your room is just about completed" said Benson.

Benson snaps his fingers to have Skips taking the Dark Lord's bags upstairs.

"Hope you have a pleasant stay here" added Skips who picked up the Dark Lord's bags.

As Skips headed upstairs and unloaded the bags, the Dark Lord then immediately locked himself in his guest room to stay for the rest of the day. Meanwhile, Mordecai and Rigby whom were exhausted from their work were wondering who was their guest they had to do all the work for.

"This stinks, Benson says the private guest doesn't want to be bothered with anything" said Mordecai.

"I know, and now part of our chores includes cleaning up after him!" cried Rigby, "We could barely make his room!"

"Yeah, I know, there must be a secret somewhere which our guest doesn't want to know" said Mordecai.

"You want us to search his room for clues?" asked Rigby.

"Yeah, let's" laughed Mordecai.

As the two were waiting patiently for the guest room to be empty to look for clues, the Dark Lord decided to go out on a stroll and literally take a walk in the park. When it was finally empty, the two rushed right into the guest room and noticed something odd was in the center of it. It was a large orb of some sort, and they noticed that the bed was relatively untouched by the Dark Lord.

"Isn't it strange, he hardly has used the bed" said Mordecai.

"Just what's with this thing in the middle of the room?" added Rigby.

"I don't know, I wouldn't touch it if I didn't know what it was" said Mordecai.

"I say we lay low within the room itself for a bit" continued Rigby, "hiding right under the bed."

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea" continued Mordecai.

"Come on, it'd be fun!" cried Rigby, "Besides, what if the guy Benson has staying with us, is so private, that he might be balding or worse?"

As the two headed under the bed and waited for the guest, Mordecai was indeed having second thoughts about this obvious deed. After the Dark Lord had his walk, he headed toward his chamber and took off his helmet. The two gasped as they couldn't believe what they saw, it was worse than the Dark Lord just balding to which Rigby quickly took a photo of it. The Dark Lord was unaware of their presence, nor did he seem to care about his exposed humiliation.

"This is gold" whispered Rigby to Mordecai.

"I don't know let's get out of here before he spots us" continued Mordecai.

As the two snuck out of his room unseen, Benson came along and noticed the two were not doing their chores.

"Why are you two not back at work?" asked Benson to the two.

"We were just heading there" continued Mordecai.

"Well, get going then!" roared Benson, "Or I can fire you both!"

As the two headed back to work, the Dark Lord whom was resting was unaware that the two had taken an embarrassing photo of himself of him not having his helmet on. It was just then that Muscle Man and High Five Ghost were going to go on their schedule of bullying the two in question when they themselves would come across the photo of the Dark Lord.


	2. Stealing the Photo

Chapter 2: Stealing the Photo

As Mordecai and Rigby continued to make their plans on how to blackmail the Dark Lord, a certain Muscle Man and High Five Ghost noticed the two acting suspiciously.

"Hmm, those two are acting very odd, as if they've seen something embarrassing that they don't want us to know" said Muscle Man.

"I don't know if we should" said High Five Ghost.

"I bet whatever they're hiding has to be funny, I noticed smiles on the two" continued Muscle Man.

"I still don't know about this" said High Five Ghost who wasn't sure enough.

"Oh come on" said Muscle Man.

As the two approached Mordecai and Rigby, Rigby hid the photo behind his back.

"I think you two are hiding something and it has to do something with our private guest" said Muscle Man.

"It's nothing really Muscle Man, Rigby just told me a funny joke that's all" said Mordecai.

"Well then, what's the joke then?" asked Muscle Man.

"Yeah, what's the joke?" added High Five Ghost who decided to help out Muscle Man.

"Well, these two guys walk into a bar" said Rigby, "and one of them says to the other—"

Yet before Rigby could even try to make up even a terrible joke, Benson came into the scene and noticed the four were slacking off.

"You four, get back to work" said Benson, "our guest wants a fancy dinner table setup in the backyard pronto!"

"We're providing him first class meals?" asked Mordecai.

"No, but Skips is, he has the obvious right skills for just about everything here" continued Benson, "as for you four, setup the table or you'll all be fired!"

"Darn, I really wanted to know what were those two hiding" whispered Muscle Man to High Five Ghost as they were heading to do their chores.

"Don't worry, we'll get another chance to look at whatever it is those two are trying to hide from us" continued High Five Ghost.

"Now you're seeing my way here on this" laughed Muscle Man.

As the two continued to do their chores in setting up the table, Mordecai and Rigby were worn out after moving the same table that Muscle Man and High Five Ghost were setting up.

"Why do they always get the easier chores?" cried Mordecai who was out of breath referring to Muscle Man and High Five Ghost.

"Well, we did what Benson told us to do" said Rigby as he then started to stretch in his typical slacking off mood, "I guess we can slack off now."

As the two started to take a short nap, it was the right time for Muscle Man to sneak over to Rigby, and began to search within his pocket for that item he was hiding from him earlier. As Muscle Man dugged deeper he took out what appears to be a photo.

"No way!" laughed Muscle Man as he couldn't believe an embarrassing photo of the private guest in question.

"That thing is gold dude" added High Five Ghost.

"Should we make copies of it first before we sneak it back to them?" asked Muscle Man.

"You know it" laughed High Five Ghost as the two went off to do just that.

Suddenly Darth Vader himself appeared from the kitchen and headed to the outdoor table to await his dinner being made by Skips.

"You two, I better not have your boss come in and get you two the pink slips" said Lord Vader whose deep scary voice woke up Mordecai and Rigby.

"Yeah, we're getting out of here, good idea" said Mordecai as he and Rigby left the area not knowing that Muscle Man had taken their photo of the Dark Lord.

About a few minutes later, Skips headed over to search the Dark Lord his dinner.

"You're first class meal sir, on the house" said Skips.

"Pleasure is all mine" laughed Lord Vader as he went to eat his meal.

As the Dark Lord ate his dinner, Mordecai and Rigby wanted to make copies of the photo they had of the Dark Lord caught in an embarrassing snap shop, but couldn't find it.

"Where's the photo?" cried Rigby who was searching himself, "Maybe I might have given you without remembering it."

"That sounds like you" said Mordecai as he then searched himself for a few minutes, "nope, nothing."s

"Man, that photo we had was gold!" cried Rigby.

"Hi fellas, looking for this?" asked Muscle Man as he showed them the photo with High Five Ghost pushing a cart full of copies of the photo in question.

"And we made extra copies too" added High Five Ghost.

"Give us the photo Muscle Man" said Mordecai.

"Why?" asked Muscle Man, "You had your chance to embarrass this so-called Dark Lord, and you didn't take it!"

"Oh yeah, well we're going to make you give up those photos or we'll rat you out for making copies of it" added Rigby.

"You two will never do this, because would it not be funnier if we joined forces to prank this Dark Lord?" asked Muscle Man.

"Wait, what's the catch?" asked Mordecai.

"No catch, we give you half of the photos we made copies of, and you two can plaster it all over town, it'd be funny to see the look within the face of that hunk of metal!" laughed Muscle Man.

"I don't know, our plan wasn't really that" said Mordecai.

"Yeah, we were just going to do it on the internet" added Rigby.

"But it's not the same, a website can be deleted like so" said Muscle Man.

"Hmm, maybe you're onto something there Muscle Man" said Mordecai who was beginning to agree with him.

"Yeah, let's go with it!" laughed Rigby.

As the four were prepared to paint the town red with the Dark Lord's embarrassing photos, he was unaware that his vacation was going to be rudely disrupted by all this.


	3. Painting the Town Red

Chapter 3: Painting the Town Red

All four Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Mordecai and Rigby were having a blast literally putting up the embarrassing photos of the Dark Lord caught while almost going into his chambers for the night. It was worse than having a balding problem for the Dark Lord, as it seems everyone was laughing at the photos.

"Hey, Darth Scary, what are you hiding under that helmet of yours, something very embarrassing?" laughed a citizen who passed by the Dark Lord as he was going to get some coffee at the local store.

"Bah, must be nothing" said Lord Vader to himself after he got some coffee from the store and was going to head back to the park, some teenagers noticed the Dark Lord.

"Hey, this guy can't really hurt us anymore, because he's hiding that embarrassing look from under his helmet!" laughed one of the teenagers.

"We'll see about that" said Lord Vader as he simply used his force powers to levitate the teenager and placed him into some garbage.

"Forget it, we don't care what powers you'd be throwing at us, because we know what's under that helmet of yours!" laughed another teenager.

"Just what are you talking about?" asked Lord Vader.

"This photo of YOU!" laughed another teenager who showed the Dark Lord.

"How, how could this have happen?" cried Lord Vader.

"See ya in the funny pages!" laughed the first teenager who got out of the garbage and walked away with his friends.

The Dark Lord was furious with this mockery, to which he then reached out for his communicator to contact Grand Moff Tarkin who was in the area with a small fleet of Imperial ships.

"Lord Vader?" asked Tarkin on the other line.

"I need you to send in a few Stormtroopers to this town, it's been ridiculing me for some photo that's been circulating about" continued Lord Vader.

"Are you sure they won't be putting up any major resistance?" asked Tarkin.

"No, because I know who might be the source of all of this" continued Lord Vader who then signed off.

About a few hours later, a certain Mr. Maelleard was about to leave his office when he heard what was thought a knock at the door. But instead of a knock, Stormtroopers busted down the door and showed their rifles at Mr. Maellard who had no other choice but to put up his hands.

"What's the meaning of this?" cried Mr. Maellard who was being handcuffed by one of the Imperial officers.

"You are the source for letting this insult of me go unchallenged" said Lord Vader who appeared before him with the photo of himself to which the Stormtroopers along with the lone Imperial officer tried to keep themselves from laughing at the photo along with even Mr. Maellard, "I know you are all trying to keep in your laughter, but this is no laughing matter to me!"

As the Dark Lord left, it was just then that Benson was about to be arrested by Imperial troops as he was heading to Mr. Maellard's office not knowing they were already there.

"You there, put your hands up in the air, you're under arrest!" ordered one of the Stormtroopers.

"For what?" asked Benson to the Stormtrooper.

"For this insult to Lord Vader" replied the Stormtrooper who showed Benson a copy of the photo.

"I did not take the photo, we are NOT the source of it" said Benson.

"Well, I am sorry, but I am afraid we're going to have to put you in custody" continued the Stormtrooper who then promptly placed handcuffs on Benson.

"I know who might be really responsible if you don't put those handcuffs on me" said Benson to the Stormtrooper.

"Oh, and who might you suspect it to be then?" asked the Stormtrooper.

A few minutes later, back at the house, Mordecai and Rigby were resting from having their typical day in pasting the copies of the embarrassing photo of the Dark Lord all over town with the aid of Muscle Man and High Five Ghost.

"That was amazing!" laughed Muscle Man, "The faces on the people when they saw that photo!"

"Yeah, I know!" laughed Mordecai.

"I wish we could print out more!" added Rigby.

"You still have that original Muscle Man?" asked High Five Ghost.

"Don't you know it" laughed Muscle Man who took it out of his pocket.

Yet before any of the four could make more copies, a few Stormtroopers busted through the glasses of the windows drawing their rifles.

"What the crude?" cried Mordecai.

"Freeze, you four are all coming with us!" cried the head Stormtrooper.

"All over this over this photo?" cried Mordecai.

"Yes, yes indeed" laughed another Stormtrooper who couldn't help but to laugh at that photo.

"You're right, that photo is indeed funny" added the head Stormtrooper, "but seriously, laws are laws, and we have to sadly follow them."

"Dude, if you sympathize with us, you should let us go" said Rigby to the head Stormtrooper.

"I don't know, the last guy who did that to the Dark Lord was never seen or heard from again" continued the head Stormtrooper.

Obviously that didn't work as the Stormtroopers were taking the four to the area where Mr. Maellard, Benson along with Pops and Skips were being held.

"Skips, they got you too?" asked Mordecai.

"I didn't want to waste my strength on these guys" continued Skips.

"Alright" said the Imperial officer to the Dark Lord, "they're all here."s

"Good, good" said Lord Vader who entered the secured area, "let's see, which one of you are responsible for this entire mess of making a mockery out of me!"

"It was Mordecai and Rigby's idea of taking that photo of you while you were in your room" said Muscle Man who ended up betraying the two.

"But you helped us plaster the copies of the photos all over town!" cried Mordecai, "With High Five Ghost!"

"Hmm, four guilty of this, the rest of you, feel free to leave" said Lord Vader.

"What's going to happen to them?" asked Pops to Lord Vader.

"Maybe you shouldn't know what happens" continued Lord Vader.

Pops then runs away crying for his life, as the others leave, Skips knows he may have to sneak onboard the Imperial shuttle just to rescue the two.


	4. Skips to the Rescue

Chapter 4: Skips to the Rescue

It was indeed up to Skips to rescue Mordecai and Rigby whom were certainly going to be punished for embarrassing the Dark Lord while he was on vacation. As the two were loaded onto an Imperial shuttle being escorted by the Dark Lord himself and a few Stormtroopers and a Imperial officer, Skips managed to sneak onboard the back side of the shuttle, and managed to climb onboard the cargo area of it.

"You two are going to get it for mocking me", said Lord Vader who turned to Mordecai and Rigby.

"You're going to punish us over a prank?" asked Mordecai.

"Yes, yes I am" continued Lord Vader, "and there is nothing you'll be able to do about it this time."

"Dude, we have to escape" whispered Mordecai to Rigby.

"Yeah, he's going to totally waste us!" cried Rigby.

As the shuttle took off, the Imperial forces were unaware that Skips had managed to sneak onboard, about an hour later the shuttle reached an Imperial Star Destroyer that was orbiting the planet Earth.

"Lord Vader, you've come back from your vacation quite early" said Tarkin who greeted the Dark Lord.

"I want you to find a suitable punishment for these two" said Lord Vader, "they were behind an insult that make me a laughing stalk."

"May I see the photo that caused the insult?" asked Tarkin.

"Certainly" replied Lord Vader who gave it to Tarkin.

The Grand Moff did his best to hold in his laughter at the embarrassing shot that Mordecai and Rigby had took of him while he was in his own room.

"This is pretty good actually" laughed Tarkin.

"It's the punishment that needs to follow!" roared Lord Vader who was getting frustrated that members of his own Imperial force were watching the photo even likely holding in their own laughter at the Dark Lord.

"Whatever you say" said Tarkin as he handed back Lord Vader the photo in question.

"Come on, we saw you nearly cracking out of that photo" said Mordecai as they were being escorted with Tarkin and a few Stormtroopers to be punished.

"I have to up hold the principal of the Empire" said Tarkin, "you two have broken the law and you must be punished for it."

"Come on, that photo was pretty funny of the Dark Lord" laughed Rigby.

"Yeah, it was funny" added a Stormtrooper who was escorting the two.

As the escort continued on its way, Skips managed to get himself out of the cargo area of the shuttle and onto the hangar. He knew time wasn't wasting, as the two were going to face possible punishment or worse. He dashed pass a few Stormtroopers whom were on patrol, to which one of them thought there was an intruder onboard.

"What was that?" asked one of the Stormtroopers who thought he spotted Skips.

"Probably one of those mouse bots" said another Stormtrooper who was on patrol with him, "come on, let's stay focus here."

As Skips continued his way, he eventually made his way to where Mordecai and Rigby were being held in the local prisoner area of the Star Destroyer. The Star Destroyer itself was going to go into hyperspace and leave the atmosphere so that the Dark Lord could implement their punishment once they were out of Earth's orbit. As Skips gazed into the room, he noticed an Imperial officer was at the control panel with a few Stormtroopers guarding the prison. He had to act fast, to which Skips did, he managed to knock out the Imperial officer, while as the Stormtroopers tried to return fire, he managed to knock each one of them out cold.

"Time to set them free" said Skips as he pressed the button on the console which unlocked the cell to Mordecai and Rigby.

"About time!" cried Rigby to Skips.

"Come on, we better get the heck out of here before they send in reinforcements" said Skips.

"Wow, you took all of them out with one shot?" asked Mordecai.

"Hey, I've been training for quite awhile in martial arts" added Skips.

As the trio were heading to leave the prison, the Imperial officer that Skips had knocked out woke up to press the alarm.

"Crap!" cried Mordecai as the alarm was sounding off in the Star Destroyer.

The trio then rushed to the hangar where they ended up heading toward the Imperial shuttle that they had just came in.

"You know how to fly this thing?" asked Mordecai to Skips as he got into the pilot cockpit.

"Don't worry, I took a few lessons" said Skips as he started up the engines.

"Stop them, they're escaping!" cried Lord Vader who entered the scene with Stormtroopers blasting their rifles at the shuttle that was escaping.

"Follow them on the TIE Fighters!" ordered Lord Vader, "If they want to be punished, blowing them out of the sky should do it!"

As TIE pilots were chasing the Imperial shuttle after it managed to leave the hangar of the Star Destroyer, the Dark Lord himself got onto his TIE Defender and began to follow them.

"Come back here!" roared Lord Vader as he was leading a squad of TIE Fighters whom were firing their lasers at the Imperial shuttle.

"What the heck are we going to do!" cried Rigby.

"Hang on, I know a few moves that'll make them think twice" said Skips.

Skips then turns the shuttle aiming at the TIE Fighters and Lord Vader on his own TIE Defender.

"What the?" cried Lord Vader to which the shuttle nearly crashed into the TIE Fighters, yet the TIE Fighters ended up crashing into each other.

"Incompetent fools!" cried Lord Vader as he still started to target the shuttle.

"He's still following us!" cried Mordecai to Skips.

"I got another move!" said Skips.

Skips then headed straight back for the Star Destroyer, to which Vader was moving in too fast. Right before the tractor beam could ever be used on the shuttle, Skips pulled through, to which Vader was about to head right into the hangar at a very fast speed. The Dark Lord ejected himself from the TIE Defender just in the nick of time before it crashed into pieces within the hangar.

"This is the worse embarrassing episode for us" said Lord Vader, "may we never travel to this region ever again."

"Agreed" said Tarkin as he and some of the Star Destroyer crew were cleaning up the wreckage.

As the shuttle landed back on Earth after the Star Destroyer left Earth's orbit, Benson wasn't happy with Mordecai and Rigby.

"You two, you're going to face double chore duty for three months for all of this, so get to it or you're fired!" roared Skips.

"You're lucky he's only giving you that" said Skips as he headed off to do his chores.


End file.
